


Catti And The Mount Ebott Burger Challenge

by Stinkin_Thinkin



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fetish, Slice of Life, Stuffing, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinkin_Thinkin/pseuds/Stinkin_Thinkin
Summary: So how do you seduce the hottest waitress at QC's Diner? Why by offering to buy her lunch of course! But Catti may have bitten of more then she can chew when she accepted your offer.My first out-and-out, not gonna try and hide it, fetish for fetish's sake story. Well, at least that I have uploaded here... ;^)Feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you thing.
Relationships: Catti (Deltarune)/Anon
Kudos: 9





	Catti And The Mount Ebott Burger Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> A choose your own adventure thing I wrote up with input from Bob the /dug/ thread over on /trash/. Any paragraphs that start with a ~ are based on responses from Bob.

Catti And The Mount Ebott Burger Challenge

NOTE: A choose your own adventure thing I wrote up with input from the /dug/ thread over on /trash/. Any paragraphs that start with a ~ are based on responses from Bob.

"Good morning and welcome to QC's...home of the Hometown hero gyro omelet...! My name is Catti..., what can I get for you on this "lovely" Saturday morning?"

~You smile as you ask, if a date is on the menu.

"We serve FOOD here, sir.”

~Not to be dissuaded, you ask if you could instead buy her breakfast. 

The comment earns you a sigh and a blank stare. However, Catti does sit down in the booth seat across from you.

"...you’ve got one minute to sell me on why I should eat breakfast with you. Otherwise, I’m asking officer Undyne to "escort" you outta here.” Having said her piece, Catti proceeds to pull out her phone and begins tapping away.

~You offer to buy her anything on the menu, you ask her to think of it as repayment for all of the wonderful service you provide all the patrons of QC’s.

Your slightly unexpected response earns you a raised eyebrow and a quizzical and intrigued look.

"Really think that's a good idea?” To emphasize her point, Catti rests her hand on her gut, the top of which crests just slightly over top top of the table. "I guess it is slow enough. Alright sir...it's your wallet's funeral. One catch though, I can't order anything while I'm on the clock so your gonna have to pick. Oh and...pick well."

~You purpose Catti try and surmount the diner’s challenge meal, the Mount Ebott Burger.

Catti's eyes go wide as you namedrop the biggest burger this side of Ebott City."Heh heh, your kidding, right? That thing is a tourist trap, no one can actually eat it...I mean it weighs as much as a temmie. You're serious, aren't you? Alright sir, you do know that its a hundred bucks if I don't finish the whole thing, right? Oh but if by some miracle I do finish it, there is no way in the Angel's blind spot I'm getting my picture taken with that stupid, celebratory hat on, got it? Catti points above the main counter over which is hung a hat styled to look like Mt. Ebott, complete with cloud-ring-circled peak.

~You offer to make a bet with the chubby cat. If she cannot finish the whole burger you get to take her out on a date. If she can finish the whole thing, then you will stop bothering her.

"Odds are better I don't finish it so how about this, I DO finish it and you get to take me out, I DON'T and you scram.

~You agree to the change in terms so long as the celebratory photo taking, sans hat of course, still occurs. You explain it would so that you can “cherish the memory.”

"...only if I finish. That all sound fair to you sir?”

~You agree that the deal sounds perfectly fair to you.

"Alright then...order the burger so I can get this over with."

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth you flag down QC to place the order. The purple rabbit wears a cheerful smile as she walks towards your booth and greets you. However when she notices Catti seated across from you she shoots the alley-cat monster a puzzled look.

"What? The guy wanted to buy me a meal, and you always tell me that the customer is always right…besides, we're dead right now and the lunch rush won't be for another hour or so. If it makes you feel better, I'll clock-out while I eat, work for you QC?"

QC looks around the restaurant and upon seeing that it is indeed rather dead lets out a sigh. “Guess you’re right Catti and don't bother clocking out, you are doing this for a 'guest.'" QC shoots Catti a wink which earns her a scowl from the curmudgeonly cat. QC shoots you a grin and asks what she can get for you.

You place your order, the Mount Ebott burger for Catti and onion rings for yourself. QC suppresses a smirk as she jots down your request.

"Well alright, the burger will take a while to prep but we'll have it out to you as quick as possible. Now you two enjoy your little date. Heh, maybe you can even get Catti to look away from her phone for a minute, heh..."

Both of those remarks earned the rabbit another glare from the cat monster sitting across from you. QC then departs to get your meal started. As she does so, you realize that you have some time to chat with Catti.

~You ask her if she has seen the band that Temmie joined. You comment on how you were surprised to find just how loud a tiny lady like Temmie could be. You conclude by expressing your surprise that Temmie is a death metal fan.

"Yeah actually, she and everyone else in the band were pretty good." They sounded a bit like Gods of Hyper Death if they were fronted by a temmie rather than a 7'6" boss monster.”

You notice that Catti's eyes contain a spark of enthusiasm you have not seen before.

"I really love Gods of Hyper Death, I don't care what anyone else says, "Shooting Stars Across the Dimension of Nightmares Aflame" was a great album. Honestly anything they put out is usually pretty good."

You notice that the whole time she had been talking about music Catti has not looked at or even touched her phone. The conversation continues like this for a while. Catti gushing about various metal bands, some of which you have actually heard of, and you sit there and just enjoy the sight of the usually dour cat fully emoting. The routine continues until QC appears at your table carrying a tray in both hands.

Normally the rabbit monster would never be caught dead holding a tray in such an unprofessional manner you think to yourself. The reason for the odd hold becomes apparent when she places the Mount Ebott burger down in front of Catti.

As you gaze upon the mountain of meat, cheese, and bun you realize that Catti's comparison of the burger to a temmie was surprisingly apt. As you shift your gaze from the burger to Catti you see that the poor girls eyes have gone wide with fear of the beast of a meal sitting before her.

QC then sets your comparatively small basket of onion rings down in front of you. Before she leaves she looks at Catti with a cheeky smile. “Good luck Catti, hope your eyes aren't bigger then your stomach. Oh and remember, take all the time you need, no timer but no leaving the booth." With that, QC departs.

You grab an onion ring and chow down while Catti sits there still staring at the intimidating meat mound before her.

~To help shake Catti out of her fear-induced stupor, you tell her that you heard that Gods of Hyper Death are playing a gig next weekend a town over and that you might be able to still get tickets.

You can almost see the gears in Catti's head turn as she considers your offer. After a few seconds have passed, she speaks.

“Remember, the only way I go out with you is if I finish ALL of this thing. Guess I should get started then, huh?”

You simply nod as you nibble on a second onion ring.

All you can think as you watch Catti pick up her fork and knife is that this will be one hell of a show. Catti begins her assault on the ground-beef gargant by first cutting it in half and then cutting one of the halves in half yet again. The quarter cut of burger looks like what would qualify as the largest burger offered by other restaurants.

Catti slowly pierces the quarter burger with her fork and begins to cut the first chunk off with her knife. Catti brings the first cut of burger up to her mouth and pops it in. As the flavor of the meaty meal hits her tongue her eyes go wide in enjoyment and you can hear her make an actual "mhmmm" sound.

After that initial bite, Catti takes little time to demolish the rest of the first quarter of the burger. You watch all of this with intense focus, your eyes burrowing into the tubby, goth feline as she begins to work on the second quarter of the burger.

You look at the clock on the wall above you and see that in just 15 minutes Catti has demolished three eighths of the burger; however, the size of the behemoth burger is starting to work against your booth mate. It takes Catti 10 minutes to consume the remaining bits of the second quarter of the burger.

By now, you can clearly see the effects of such a meal on the alley-cats face and her figure. The top of Catti’s gut no long merely crests just slightly above the table top but now sits a good half inch or so above it. Catti's face has shifted from her usual look of indifference to one that is equal parts discomfort and to your surprise, determination.

"So *huff* think I can *huff* finish the rest of this or not?"

~You tell Catti that you would not put your chance to date her on the line if you did not think she could do it. You also tell her that you are willing to bet that deep down, she knows she can finish the task before her.

Catti takes a deep breath and places a hand on the top of her stuffed stomach in an attempt to sooth it. "Huh, guess I've heard of folks believing in weirder stuff, thanks uh... Bob was it?"

You nod in response.

"Well I guess I can't just give up then huh? I mean what's a bellyache if it means I get to see Gods of Hyper Death? And I mean, the company could be worse."

That last part brings a smile to your face, as Catti sets to cutting the last remaining burger half into quarters. After another 20 minutes Catti has wiped out another quarter of the Mount Ebott burger. That last quarter really took it out of her though. The cat monster is clearly overstuffed to the point of discomfort. If the look on her face did not give it away, then her constant huffing, puffing, and groaning certainly did.

"*Huff* Bob, I *huff* don't think I can *huff* do this, ugh."

Catti slumps forward as she drops both her fork and knife to the table in defeat. The second her hands are free, Catti slaps them on her gut and begins to rub the tender orb to seek out some form of comfort. The top of her belly now sits almost a full inch over the top of the booth's table. The poor girl clearly can't finish on her own.

~You move to Catti’s booth seat and place a hand on Catti’s abused belly and begin to rub. With your other hand, you grab some of the burger and gently hold it close to her mouth. You ask if she is going to give up on being a member of the clean plate club.

Catti lets out a surprised yipe as she feels your hand touch her stomach. As she yipes, you take the opportunity to push some of the burger into her mouth.

"UMPH!" Catti makes a few more noises in protest as you attempt to induct her into the clean plate club.

Slowly, Catti takes a small bite out of the amalgamation of meat, cheese, and bread being forced upon her. As she eats, you take the opportunity to rub your hand across the taught curvature of her stomach in an attempt to help sooth her pain. As you work your hand across Catti's belly, she lets out a small, near unintelligible moan. 

Is she enjoying this?

A predatory smile creeps across your face as you continue to help Catti best the Mount Ebott burger.

30 minutes, it takes 30 minutes and one very worrisome gulp at the end but the deed is done, Catti has somehow summited the Mount Ebott burger challenge.

"Uhf, alright *huff* that was a REALLY *huff* stupid *huff,* ugh, idea…does *huff* your *huff* force feeding me that last *huff* bit of burger break our *huff* deal? Cause *huff* if I miss out on Gods of Hyper Death over some piddly thing like *huff* that…you'll never get a meal here again and you forget ever taking me out."

~You remind her you never said she had to finish it all on her own. You pull out your phone to purchase two tickets right that moment, while still giving her a gentle belly rub.

Catti smiles as you show her the confirmation email after purchasing the tickets. 

The top of Catti's stomach now sits one and a half inches above the top of the table and has absolutely no give left to it whatsoever. You two remain snuggled up together for what feels like both forever and only a few seconds until you feel a prescience off to your side.

"You guys doing okay?" It's QC and by the tone in her voice you can tell she feels awkward butting in on your private moment.Well as private a moment as two people can have in the middle of a small town dinner.

"Uh yeah QC, Bob was just uh..."

"No worries, I'll just get Bob’s bill. Just gotta pay for the onion rings since Catti managed to take down the whole burger. Speaking of which, you want to wear the hat and take a pic-"

"Nope, never in a million years *huff* will I be caught dead wearing that *huff* thing." The look on Catti's face makes it clear she is not playing around.

“Haha, alright, just the bill then." QC Shouts over her shoulder as she departs to grab your bill.

You scooch away from Catti just as you hear the bell above the dinner's entrance ring. Looks like the lunch rush is starting up. You rise to your feet and offer Catti a hand to help her up. It takes quite a bit of tugging but you eventually manage to help Catti up on her feet.

Even while standing, the affects of the burger on Catti's midsection are evident as could be. Within seconds of standing up, Catti presses her hand to her stomach in what you can only assume is an attempt to help battle the pressure put on it by gravity.

"Alright, ugh...this was easily *huff* the dumbest idea I've had since *huff* letting Jockington's be my hula hoop *huff* that one time in gym class, slinky little perv…"

As Catti groans over her poor life decisions, QC arrives with and hands you your bill. You pull a ten out of your pocket and hand it to the rabbit monster who then tucks it away in a pocket on her apron.

After taking one look at Catti's pained expression, QC closes her eyes and lets out a prolonged sigh. "Probably shouldn't have let you take the Mount Ebott burger challenge right before the Saturday lunch rush…alright Catti, you look like your either about to pass out or barf, neither of which I need you doing in my restaurant. Why don't you go on home early for the day?"

"You *huff* sure *huff* QC?"

QC nods as she shoos Catti and you towards the diner’s exit.

"Oh and Bob, you'll make sure Catti gets home okay, right?"

As per usual, you nod in agreement. You then grab Catti by the arm and guide her out the door before she can argue with either QC or yourself. 

Outside, the noonday sun beats down on the late February snow piled up around the pair of you. Catti is still using both her hands to keep gravity from reeking havoc on her painfully full paunch. As you take in the pathetic sight before you, you have an idea. You suggest to Catti that the two of you take the back way to get to her place.

"Bob, why *huff* would I *huff* even think of *huff* doing that? It adds like *huff* at least an extra block."

You assure Catti that it will be a far less painful experience then she is envisioning. Before she can protest, you begin to guide her around the back of QC's towards the path you have planned out. After you round the corner of QC's and wind up in the ally behind it, you slip up behind Catti and place both your hands on the lower portion of her stomach.

"Whoa *huff,* what do you think your...oh!"

As you gently press up on Catti's stomach the feline instantly feels a wave of relief wash over her as the pressure on her midsection drops dramatically. 

Is that purring you hear?

You explain to Catti that you figured that this might help her but that you also figured she didn't want everyone in town watching you help her cart her overstuffed gut home.

"Alright I give you *huff* credit for that...I figure that the whole *huff* getting to grope me thing all the way to my place is just an unintended *huff* consequence of you being such a gentleman, right?

Your cheeks flush as Catti calls you out, so rather than answer her question you advise that she would probably be a lot more comfortable sitting down at home then standing in a cold alleyway.

"*Piff* fine Bob, lets get going."

Even with you supporting her belly, the walk takes far longer the it normally would. Catti can do little more then waddle along and even then, she has to stop every two blocks to let her stomach settle.But in the end, you arrive at Catti's front door.

“Well *huff* Bob, it was actually kind of *huff* fun hanging out with you. Maybe next time we can *huff* do so without me making a *huff* pig out of myself?"

You shoot her a grin that clearly implies you cannot promise her that something similar won't happen again.

"Heh, could be worse I guess. Anyway thanks for getting me home, I do appreciate the help."

Catti then turns and unlocks the door to her house.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

Before you can say anything Catti wraps an arm around you and pulls you flush with her plush side.

"Say cheese, Bob."

You look up just in time to crack a smile as you see Catti taking a selfie of the both of you.

"I did promise you a picture afterwards, didn't I? So what's your number so I can send this to you?"

You give Catti your cell number. Catti taps at her phone like a dervish on fire and a few seconds later you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket.

"So uh...just text me when you have the plan for the concert figured out. Or you know, if you just wanna talk or hangout before then or something."

Catti blushes as she speaks the last sentence.

"Guess I'll see you around then."

Catti loosens her grip on you but before you remove yourself from her embrace you feel her tug you back in. This time, rather then end up squashed against her side you find yourself pressed squarely against Catti's front. 

The walk must have helped her burn through some of the mountain of meat in her because you feel how perfectly her stomach squishes to shape against you. You feel as though if you died right now that even the kingdom of the Angel would be lackluster compared to this moment.

Without warning you feel Catti run a hand up the side of your face and angle your head slightly upwards so that you are eye to eye with her. Without any hesitation the alley cat presses her lips against yours. After the initial meeting of your mouths, you feel her tongue gently press against your lips which you eagerly part. For a minute, your tongues dance back and forth until you feel Catti slowly, reluctantly really, pull away from you.

"*Huff huff huff* Heh, have a good rest of your Saturday Bob." Catti shoots you a quick wink then slips inside the house's front door.

Well, the tickets may have semi bankrupted you but the end result is WELL worth it. As you walk down the driveway to the sidewalk you feel your cellphone vibrate once more. It's a text from Catti.

You open your text app and first see the selfie Catti took of the two of you. The picture does a great job showing off just how pretty, and pretty packed, the cat monster is.Beneath the picture is a text message.

"Thanks again Bob, I had a lot of fun."

A smile creeps across your face as you think about what the two of you could get up to together before the concert next weekend.

The end!


End file.
